Unforgetable Change
by puccaxgaru4eva1
Summary: One-Shot! Will Stewie's true feelings come out? Post: After "Brian & Stewie"  Brewie


He hated Brian.

Simple as that, he loathed that white-furred, flea-bitten, mutt. Oh how he hated that dog! He hated him so much! He hated the way he laughed, the way he could get inside Stewie's mind, and knowing what he was about to do before he did it.

But you know what he hated most? He hated how much **he loved** Brian.

It has been 3 weeks since the bank vault incident. After Stewie had told him how he really feeled about him. Only thing, at first he loved him only as a close friend. But ever since then, even as his close friend, he felt strangly attracted to him. But it was something more than attraction, it was bliss, and pure love for him.

The football headed evil baby shuddered at the thought. Hes never felt this way for someone so strongly before! He found out he had a bit of infatuation with the dog.

Stewie sighed, and walked over to his closet to access his secret lab. Just as he was about to put in the password, there was a small knock at the door.

Stewie flinched, head slowly glaring at the door as who ever it was kept knocking!

Already in a grumpy mood, he stomped toward the door and yelled "For the love of God! What the hell do you w-"

Words seemed to cease as his mind froze. Expecting either Lois, or The Fat-Man at the door, seemed to catch him by surprise when he saw Brain.

"Brian!" He looked nervously back-and-forth, face growing warmer. God, I hope its not noticable. He thought. "Wh-What are you do-doing here?"

Brian expression never seemed to change, but just looked down and sighed sadly. "Can I come in?"

Stewie said nothing more, but opened the door wider, for the white furred breed to walk in and sit on the carpet.

Stewie, trying to ignore the fact Brian's paw brushed up against him as he walked by, walked over and took a seat on the carpet, sitting cross-legged, next to Brian.

"So," Stewie started, trying to not make anything akward, breaking the silence, "What's up, man?"

Brian just looked at the small infant with a little sadness in his eyes, "Can I ask you something, Kid?"

_Yes, I will marry you, dammit! _The todder couldn't help but think. "Sure what's on your mind?" He offered a smile to compose himself.

"Well," The dog began,"I've been feeling really lonely lately."

That alone made Stewie's smile drop, what could possibly make his Bri- I mean Brian sad?

"Huh?" Stewie was confused.

"I mean, look at me," The dog stated towards himself,"I'm a 8-year-old dog, single, unable to even keep a girlfriend! Dropped out of college, and can't write a novel worth reading!" the dog ranted. Now covering his eyes in his hands.

Stewie just sat there and stared. His heart breaking.

"I mean," Brian went on, "Nobody even cares about me, I think everybody would be better off if I weren't here." He hung his head low. _HOW DARE HE!_

_**SMACK!**_

Within seconds, Brian felt a serious pain on his cheek. His neck snapped in the direction he was hit in. He looked up, brought a hand to his cheek, and looked at a shaken Stewie in front of him, eyes brimming with tears.

Brian ignored that fact for a moment, angry about the slap. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?I POUR OUT MY SOUL TO YOU, AND YOU HIT ME?"

But before he knew it, Stewie was in front of him, in his face, pointing a finger at his chest.

"Now you listening to me dog," The baby's tone was demanding, this made Brian flinch, "I don't ever want to here those negative words come out of your mouth again! Especially about nobody caring about you!"

Brian glared. "Why do you care? You know its true!"

"NO ITS NOT DAMMIT!" Stewie screamed. Brian's eyes widened.

A few tears escaped Stewie's eyes, and were now flowing down his cheek, and into Brian's fur.

"Brian," The baby spoke in a more softer tone. "You are the most strongest person I know. Your inspirational, kind unto all your peers, a great role model, especially for me," Stewie pointed to himself. Taking a few steps back from Brian's personal space. He continued. "Your generous, and smart, and has so much to offer! All those whores that were your girlfriends, were nothing! You just hadn't found the right one! And as for you novel, people must have taste in good reading!"

Brian's eyes widened as Stewie's tears began to flow more. He was sobbing silently. But still went on in a cracked, broken voice. "A-And as for nobody caring about you, ITS A LIE! Okay? This whole family cares about you. I care about you Brian! More than you'll ever know! To heck with it, I LOVE YOU!"

Silence filled the baby's room. Brian just stared, unmoving. "And no, not the 'love' as in a good friend Brian," Stewie's voice broke the silence, breathing heavily. "I'm in love with you! And that alone should let you know that your more potential then you know it." Stewie then turned away from Brian, back facing him, unable to bear the reaction of his best friend, who just found out Stewie loved him.

Nothing else but silent sobs filled the room, as Stewie cried. Buried in his hands, he didn't even hear Brain stand up, and begin to approach his backside.

Kneeling down on one knee, he slowly placed his paws on the small infants shoulders, whirling him around slowly. Stewie looked up at the dog who he loved so much.

"Do-" Brian started. "Did you really mean all that stuff, Kid?" He had to know.

"Y-Y-Yes." Stewie said in a broken voice. "Ever word."

Brian was touched, he really did love him alot didn't he? This alone made Brian smile down at Stewie. HIS Stewie.

He swept Stewie up in a hug, which surprised him. "Thank you." He said out of pure gradtitude.

Stewie wrapped his chubby arms around Brian's neck. And sighed out of pure bliss. Almost like a swoon.

Brian heard it, and pulled away from Stewie, staring down at him, examining his infant best friend, heart racing.

Strangely, Brian got this feeling, that he thought he only felt for Jillian. Did it make him gay if he really wanted to kiss him? He wasn't sure. Probably so, but Brian could care less.

Their gazes locked. The stared in each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, but had only been a few minutes. Both having the same feeling.

Brian did what his heart commanded.

He bent down slightly, letting his lips brush up against Stewie's for a second, then pressed them against his fully.

Stewie was in pure heaven right now, blissfully, touching both of his cheeks with each hand. Sure, Brian and him kissed before, but not intentionally, and before he started having these feelings.

Brian kissed more aggressively, heart pounding against his rib cage. Never wanting this feeling to go away.

Stewie took the opportunity to open his mouth slightly, and run his tongue against Brian's lips. Begging for entrance.

Brian happily complied. Now sitting, grabbed Stewie by the hips, and pulled him into his doggy lap. Their makeout session went on for about 12 minutes, then Brian pulled away breathing heavily. Stewie still in his lap, opened his eyes slowly. Hugging Brian around the neck, whispered blissfully. "You don't know how much that meant to me."

Brian chuckled. "Me either."

Stewie's eyes widened as he pulled back to examine Brian's face. "Does this mean-?"

"Yes, Kid. Of course, we'll have to keep it from Lois, Peter, Meg, and Chris."

That alone made Stewie's eyes brim with tears again, happy tears. He was so happy.

"I love you Brian." Stewie said hugging him again.

"I love you too, Kid."

That moment they both knew changed their lives forever. 


End file.
